<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Credit by getdownkyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403802">Extra Credit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh'>getdownkyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor!Kang and Student!Reader AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To be frank, you couldn’t put your fingers on what gave you the courage. The fact that you were the type of person who wouldn’t stop until you got your hands on what you wanted, the sheer attractiveness of your new professor, or the way you could see the attraction between the two of you went both ways. Or maybe all factors combined. </p><p>It was kind of expected. You liked smart guys and he liked hot women. </p><p>So that was how you found yourself standing in front of Professor Kang’s door, that fateful Friday evening. Double checking to ensure the top buttons of your blouse were loosened, you took a deep breath, and knocked. “Come in,” was heard and you pushed the door open, walking in and closing it behind you. He was working on some paperwork, his eyesight fixed towards his table, not even paying attention to you.</p><p>You cleared your throat and locked the door, the click of the door lock catching his attention as he finally looked up.</p><p>You walked up to him as he asked, “Anything I can help you with?”</p><p>You looked at him and his perfectly parted hair, the ones that had you wondering how they would feel under your fingers. His glasses sat pretty on his nose bridge, sharp jawline slightly flexing as his gaze shifted to you walking closer.</p><p>“Hi, Professor. I’m from your Marketing class?” Vague. Even though you knew he needed no introductions. You chewed on your bottom lip subconsciously as you tried to compose yourself.</p><p>“I have a proposal. You know, for <em>extra credit</em>?”</p><p>You weren’t exactly being subtle, and you were certain that he got the idea.</p><p>He twirled the pen in his hand, eyebrow cocked as his eyes travelled from your face, to your slightly exposed chest. <em>Not subtle</em>. Kang Younghyun wasn’t stupid, the flirtatious gazes you were giving him in classes didn’t go unnoticed, and right now you were literally standing in front of him with an unbuttoned blouse. Even a stupid person could decipher the situation. </p><p>And he wasn’t complaining. He definitely wasn’t. But it didn’t mean he would give in easily.</p><p> “Hmm, it’s still quite early in the semester, you’re very enthusiastic, eh?”</p><p>“I just like to be <em>prep</em>ared.”</p><p>He chuckled at you, leaning back in his seat. Inviting.</p><p>You walked closer to him, now standing next to his table, “I’m also struggling to focus in class.”</p><p>Younghyun placed his pen down, putting the cap on, “And why is that exactly?”</p><p>“I think of the things I want you to do to me.”</p><p>Hearing that, he took your hand and pulled you towards him, your body now bent forward towards his sitting figure. He held your chin in his hand as his eyes looked deep into yours, before travelling down to your lips, and then your exposed cleavage. He ran his index finger alongside your neck, travelling down to trace your breasts that were peeking out of your barely-hanging blouse.</p><p>You closed your eyes as you reveled in his touch, so light and modest yet was anything but innocent.</p><p>He placed his finger underneath your chin again, applying pressure, making you tilt your head upwards. He inched closer to your face, stopping when he was barely centimetres away from your lips. You let out a whine and the corner of his lips hitched upwards.</p><p>You took the chance and kissed him first, closing the gap as you placed your hands on his shoulder. His hands gripped harder on your blouse, draggin you towards closer, making you straddle him as he tilt his head to the side, allowing you to deepen the kiss.</p><p>He nibbled on your bottom lip, tugging them between his teeth slightly and licking at them. You whined at the sensation, your open mouth inviting his tongue inside.</p><p>He noticed that you were trying to pull away as you were running out of breath yet his hands were holding onto you so firmly, you were forced to be held in palce. You dug your nails into his shoulder, and he hissed into the kiss, feeling the sharp edges stinging his skin. He let go of you, but held your bottom lip between his teeth as you pulled back your air.</p><p>You rested your forehead on his as you panted, “You’re a good kisser.”</p><p>You were brushing his ego, effectively so, making him stand up, placing you on his table. His hands travelled underneath your blouse as he unclasped your bra, yanking it off and putting it in his drawers, nonchalantly. “Keep the blouse on, I like the look.” He said as he ran his hands across your chest, your blouse crinkling underneath his touch, you involuntarily arching towards him.</p><p>When he let go of you, both of your gazes fell towards you nipples, all perked up, the slight tent obvious on the chiffon blouse.</p><p>He clutched your blouse with his hands, yanking them downwards in one strong motion, your breasts spilling out from the modestly unbuttoned top part. Taking hold of them, a grunt escaped his mouth, liking the way they fit in his hands, giving you soft squeezes, enjoying the way you were holding back and clearly struggling to keep yourself composed.</p><p>Younghyun lowered his head and started kissing the pair of flesh. You felt his teeth grazing the soft skin and your hands instinctively tangled in his hair. He started sucking on them, making purplish hickeys bloom on your skin, and your body arched towards him, your breaths hitching until you let out a whine. He stopped moving.</p><p>His face buried in your chest, he grumbled, “You gotta keep quiet, love. Or else <em>everyone’s </em>gonna know about your <em>extracurricular</em> <em>proposal</em>.”</p><p>You stammered, “Y-yes Professor,”</p><p>He let go of you and stood back up, unbuttoning the cuffs on his wrist, and folding his sleeves up, “I can’t get my shirt dirty, or else everyone’s gonna notice aren’t they?”</p><p>You swallowed at the implications, struggling to steady your breath. Younghyun pushed your skirt up, and clucked his tongue as he yanked your panties down, the flimsy fabric soaked through by your wet core.</p><p>Without warning, he touched your folds and you brought your hand to your mouth to suppress your moans.</p><p>Using two fingers, he spread your arousal, opening up the lips, gauging your reaction. The cold air of his room hit your warmth every time he spread them open, the contrast making you feeling more and more needy. He pressed his palm to your core and started pulsing his hand, causing you to fall forward into his shoulder, your arm slung around his neck.</p><p>He pressed his thumb to your clit and moved in slow circles while inserting two fingers into your throbbing hole. Just like the speed of his thumb on your clit, his fingers were pumping in and out of you slowly, stretching you open deliciously.</p><p>He grunted, “Fuck, you’re tight.”</p><p>He started moving his fingers faster, as he pushed you down onto his table to see your face. The change of angle caused his fingers to penetrate you deeper, and as your back laid flat on the table, you felt his fingers brush across that one euphoric spot, forcing a sharp moan out of your mouth.</p><p>Almost instantaneously he pulled his fingers out of you, and you whined, frustrated at the lost of touch right when you needed it the most. He looked at his glistening fingers, soaked in you and hovered over you, bringing them to your mouth, “I need you to be quiet.”</p><p>You held his wrist with your hands and pushed his fingers inside your mouth, sucking, swirling your tongue around the digits, maintaining eye contact, silently apologizing and hoping he would give you another chance.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and spoke, “Touch yourself.”</p><p>Your eyes widened a bit, “W-what?”</p><p>“Make yourself cum here, on my table. Pleasure yourself. I won’t stop you until you cum but if you don’t keep quiet, it will be your first and last time coming here.”</p><p>You froze as you sat up, in a haze and a bit taken aback.</p><p>He chuckled, running his thumb over your cheek before taking your hand in his and guiding your fingers to your core, “Surely a girl like you who is daring enough to ask her own professor to fuck her would have had experiences touching herself right?”</p><p>Younghyun pushed your thighs open and then sat in his chair, positioning himself exactly as when you first came into the room. “Don’t fake your orgasm though, I would know.”</p><p>You bit your lip as you cautiously ran your fingers up and down your folds. When your fingers were covered in your arousal, you gently pushed one finger in, focusing on the feeling, as you clench around your own finger. You let out a sigh, eyebrows knit together in concentration.</p><p>You pumped your middle finger in and out a few times, yet failing to make yourself feel as good as he did. You looked at him, trying to coax him to take over, your expression desperate.</p><p>He tilted his head and gave you a sarcastic smile, “Rules are rules. Come on, push one more finger in, or even two more, how are you gonna take me if you can’t even take more than one finger?”</p><p>His words spurred you on and you teased your entrance with two fingers, adding your ring finger alongside your middle one. You pushed slowly and felt the initial stretch, threatening a moan to spill out.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, rub your clit, it will help ease the pain.”</p><p>You complied as you used your thumb to gently circle your nub. You took deep breaths as you pumped out two fingers in and out. Not that you needed to be taught how to please yourself, but the way he was guiding you step by step lit a fire inside you. </p><p>After all, he was your Professor.</p><p>“Another one now.”</p><p>You held three fingers in front of your entrance and tried to push them in but it felt too tight, your brain telling you they wouldn’t fit. Looking at him, you whined, shaking your head slowly.</p><p>Younghyun leaned back in his seat, “My terms remain unchanged.”</p><p>You continued rubbing your clit as you mustered up the courage, croaking out. “Can you assist me, Professor?”</p><p>“What kind of assistance?” He replied, amused.</p><p>“Cover my mouth so I don’t make a sound.”</p><p>Something flipped inside Younghyun when you asked him that, catching him off guard. His dick was twitching, having been hard for a while now. But he was good at holding himself back, like the saying good things come to those who wait, he decided to not pounce on you straightaway, playing it out to see you become more and more desperate for him. Plus, he was having fun watching your eyes, begging for him, and he knew at the end of it all he would still get to fuck you. </p><p> He stood up and held his palm to your mouth, while his other hand held your neck to keep you in place.</p><p>You took a deep breath and pushed three fingers in, your screams muffled into his hand, you knew this was your last chance so you gathered all your strength and pumped in and out as fast as you can, your thumb busily flicking your clit. Your other hand held your own boob as you squeezed and toyed with your nipple, trying to push yourself over the edge from every nerve you could stimulate. It was borderline painful, your wrist tense and cramping, your hips bucking up to match the rhythm.</p><p>Your other senses felt numb but you were pretty sure you heard Younghyun grunting and groaning, the squelching sounds from your fingers getting to him and it helped pushed you over the edge. The sole thought that you were turning him on, making him hard made you came on your own fingers, your juice spilling out onto his table as your cunt fluttered, and you stumbled forward, Younghyun holding you close as you trembled, panting open mouthed into his chest. The intense, desperate orgasm temporarily blinding you.</p><p>Pulling your fingers out, you watched the string of liquid connected to it, as you rested comfortably in his embrace, evening out your breaths. Your lids felt heavy as he stroked your hair, muttering, “You’re good. You’re <em>really </em>good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways connecting the lecture halls to the library were always dark past 7. Not that it mattered, both of you had your eyes closed anyway, kissing and touching each other, stumbling blindly, trying to find an unlocked room. The only source of light was meters away, the eerily empty library, a telltale sign of the end of examination season.</p><p>Although if anyone walked in on the both of you, they might not be able to recognize him. Not when his hair was disheveled, clumsy fingers tugging at them, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, untucked, contrasting to his crisp, clean image in class. The hard surface of the door hit your back, albeit too strongly, and you winced, Younghyun pressing your body with his, teeth on your neck, hands on your hips, thighs, waist, everywhere.</p><p>You fixed your palms to the door, a frail attempt at grounding yourself, with your neck craned, stifling a whine. Though the hours was late, there was still a small chance of getting caught, the chances of those overachiever lecturers and students still being in the faculty were low, but still there. </p><p>The feeling of his teeth grazing your chest caused your hand to slip, pressing on the door lever, one that unexpectedly moved, apparently unlocked. The door became ajar, the combined force from both of you pressing onto it sending it flying open. You tripped on your own foot, the accidentally opening door catching you off guard.</p><p>Younghyun grumbled, letting out a complaining noise as his arms smoothly, on reflex, slung around your waist, preventing you from falling. It was dark but you could feel his gaze on you, your breaths mixing with each other from the close proximity, your legs threatening to give out beneath you. He trailed his lips on your collarbone, “You want me to fuck you here? In the lecture hall? I should have expected this, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>His teeth grazed your clavicle, and you mewled in his arms again, your fingers tugging on his hair, eliciting groans out of him as the both of you walked inside, somehow careful enough to not trip over each other’s feet. His hold on you loosened, his tongue licking the freshly forming bruises on your skin before he spun you around, pushing you against the whiteboard.</p><p>He kissed the shell of your ear, as his hand travelled down, unzipping your skirt teasingly slow, the feel of his callouses on your skin causing goosebumps to rise, before he harshly tugged the piece of fabric down, your panties following suit in a hasty movement of yanking and small kicks. </p><p>His hand circled your bottom half, lightly ghosting over your vagina, your legs opening instinctively at the feel of him, your face pressed further into the board. Younghyun thought about how you were always so prim and proper-looking in class, yet now he got you writhing under his touch, getting ruined by the second, at the very same place. You smiled, blinking innocently at him as you arched your back, your butt pressing on his hardening member, and he felt like he was going to lose his mind.</p><p>Similar thoughts played around in your head, how he first caught your attention when both of you were in a room similar to this one, and there had definitely been moments where you let your mind drift to the hypothetical scenarios of being taken by him exactly on the spot. And now that you were getting what you daydreamt of, the situation felt kind of unreal, the thrill promising you an intense pleasuring session.</p><p>He ran his hand across the smooth skin of your ass, lightly squeezing them, enjoying the way you were reacting to the feel of his warm hands. He crouched down, planting kisses where he touched, moving closer and closer towards your lower lips, you spreading your legs in cooperation. He chuckled, noticing your sticky inner thighs, wet with your arousal.</p><p>“I wanna touch you so bad.” He groaned, knowing the effect his words had on you. You mewled again, pushing your hips further backwards, your back bent at an inviting angle.</p><p>Holding your thighs with his hands, he stuck his tongue out, licking the arousal between your thighs, trailing upwards, until his tongue was flat on your folds, the tip of his tongue running between them. You moaned, your fingers curling, fists pressed into the whiteboard, your body shivering every time the tip of his tongue swiped over your clit. Your legs were trembling in his grasp as he continued tonguing your hole, tasting and groaning into you, his grip on your thighs strengthening to keep you in place.</p><p>Left hand moving downwards, your nails dug into his hand in a desperate attempt to hold onto something, distracting him. He pulled his tongue out, standing up, one hand lazily holding you by the waist. You panted, resting your forehead on the cool surface of the whiteboard, bracing yourself for what to come. Between the sound of both your heavy breathings, you heard the unmistakable sound of metal, the unbuckling of his belt, the eroticism making you more aware of the gushing between your legs.</p><p>Younghyun pressed his body onto you, lightly tugging your hair, forcing you to tilt your head to face him as he smashed your lips together, his hard member pressing onto your butt.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, he aligned himself in front of your entrance, dragging the tip of his dick up and down your arousal, smirking into the kiss when he caught your soft moans just from the barely-there contact of your privates. He teased, flicking the tip of his dick in front of your opening before pushing in one full shove, both your bodies quaking, finally becoming one. </p><p>Your neck craned upwards, straining painfully, lips disconnecting with a mewl, him tugging your bottom lip between his teeth, almost growling at the sight of you losing control. It excited him, fueling him as he started pounding in and out of you, full strokes filling you to the hilt every time, and never really pulling all the way out, making you clench every time you didn’t feel him hitting you deep, your body tricking you into feeling he pulled out, only to feel the head of his member still inside you.</p><p> His left hand held your hip, pulling you closer to him every time he thrusted in, and his right hand were groping your breasts, squeezing them harshly, causing you to shake even more in his hold. He pressed his palm flat on your left breast, squishing them against your body, pulling you closer to him as he thrusted deeper, rhythm staccato, sharp moans leaving your mouth with every full shove. He stilled for a second, pressing a kiss to your temple as his hand moved north and held you by your neck, chuckling at how your neck was an exact fit in his hand, his thumb and middle finger pressing onto the spots that caused your breath to hitch, instinctively causing you to gasp and swallow thickly.</p><p>Your gasps mixed with your moans, causing you to clench around him, making him move again, feeling the delicious friction of your walls hugging him. His pace sped up, your breasts bouncing against his arm, nipples grazing the cold board, slurred words of <em>Professor, Professor </em>getting cut off as you whined with every thrust.</p><p>Though your pleas were asking him to slow down, as your senses felt overwhelmed, ironically it was spurring him on to fuck you with increased fervor. You were certain you were imprinted on the whiteboard by now, your cheek pressed flat onto the board, grazing the hard surface with every pound, the friction uncomfortable, making everything that was going on between your legs felt more intense.</p><p>You felt his hold on your neck tightening, just like the coil at the base of your stomach. Your hands let go of the board, moving to grab his arm in front of you, your nails almost piercing his skin, and he winced, further strengthening his grip. Eyes shut, mouth agape, you reached your climax, chanting his name like he was the one who made you, relishing in the way he disintegrated you.</p><p>Whatever sliver of energy you had left was spent on evening out your breaths, as your fluttering walls milked him. With your eyes closed you could see images of your insides being stained white, his heavy, breathy groans elevating your post-orgasmic haze, unknowingly making you smile in his arms, his head buried into your shoulder. He pulled out, wiping the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead, your mixed juices dripping down, creating a small puddle on the floor.</p><p>He kissed your temple, “God, you felt amazing.” Lips trailing down the side of your face, stopping to kiss your burning cheek, “I’ll see you next week.”</p><p>As you put your clothes back on, fixing each other’s outfit as best as you could, he found himself smiling when you leaned closer to brush his hair with your fingers. Though the end product was still somewhat messy, with the heady scent of sex and the fragrance of both your perfumes mixing and sticking onto your bodies. Maybe it was just for your own peace of mind, or maybe it was the intimacy, the small hints of aftercare. It was unspoken of but both of you knew you were never going to see the lecture halls the same way again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Show, Don't Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just how could an <em>academic discussion on retrospective studies of market trends</em> led you to being trapped between him and the cold metal door of his car, you didn’t know. But there were definitely many things both of you didn’t expect would happen before your little arrangement took place either. </p>
<p>And it wasn’t like the discussion was pointless or a sorry excuse for you to get his attention, you actually disagreed and were trying to prove him wrong. He was providing you data and facts but you argued that numbers can me manipulated and logic should always be prioritized. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Professor, I just think the chances of these studies only focusing on the profitable sections of the market is higher? But of course there are other factors you need to take into account like impact, target market, and maybe just sheer luck.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can’t measure luck.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you’re saying it’s not a deciding factor?”</em>
</p>
<p>It was a good discourse, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel slightly challenged. Only slightly of course.</p>
<p>So that was how you ended up in that situation, Younghyun somehow more worked up than he expected himself to be. If you were coming at him with logic over numbers, he was going to give you <em>experience</em>. </p>
<p>When your back met the solid surface of his car, you giggled, before pushing his chest slightly, reminding him that if anyone happened to walk on the both of you, the consequences wouldn’t be pretty. He only chuckled in response, “Well you didn’t seem to have any problem when we were fucking in a literal lecture hall. And tell me, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>He pressed his mouth on your neck, sighing into your skin. When you felt his teeth nipping, you quickly tugged on his hair, “Not there.” </p>
<p>He grumbled, but complied, his hands impatiently undressing you, moving to litter your chest with hickeys instead. </p>
<p>You were lost in the feel of his lips on you, and the next thing you knew he was pushing you into the backseat of his car, loosening his tie before entering, closing the door behind him. The two of you adjusted your positions swiftly, him, leaning back into the leather seats and you, straddling him comfortably. Or as comfortable as you could be within the confined space and the quickly rising temperature of your bodies.</p>
<p>He watched you unlatch the buckle of his belt, his lips breaking into a smile involuntarily when he saw you furrowing your brows and biting your bottom lip as you struggled, his tightening pants making your task twice as hard, but not as hard as the bulge inside his pants. You palmed him through his briefs, before pulling his erection out, looking up to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>Both your hands were around his member, stroking him slowly, feeling him gradually getting harder and harder. Younghyun traced the outlines of your breasts with his finger, occasionally brushing against the fresh marks he left on your skin through your half-done blouse. </p>
<p>“You know..” he began, “I was thinking about what you said in class.”</p>
<p>You smiled lazily at him, “Really, about what?” </p>
<p>“You were <em>doubting</em> my notes.” </p>
<p>You laughed, “Is this about the case study? Were you thinking about what I said because what I said is right or were you just thinking about me?” </p>
<p>He chuckled at your confidence, hands moving to unclasp your grasp around his member, pulling you closer towards him. His hand went around your waist, groping your butt, dipping lower, moving under your skirt, two fingers pressing onto your clothed core, drawing circles. You whined in response, your body leaning forward to kiss him, pushing your hips down so you could feel more of his fingers.</p>
<p>He pushed your underwear aside, sliding his fingers between your folds, before inserting one finger inside, causing you to push your hips deeper onto his hand. He nibbled your bottom lip, eyes on your face, watching your pleased expression at the feel of having something of him inside of you. He played around, pressing his finger at different angles, figuring out which ones got you knitting your eyebrows, and sinking your teeth into your bottom lip.</p>
<p>“You’re so needy.” he chuckled. </p>
<p>Unthreatened, you ghosted your lips over his, “Says the one who dragged me out of class and can’t seem to get their hands off of me.” </p>
<p>He laughed. “I’ll let you come first.” </p>
<p>A proposal. A challenge. And you were sold.</p>
<p>You looked into his eyes, sealing your fate, “Try me.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” </p>
<p>You whined when you felt him pumping his fingers in and out of you, his arm caging you, causing you to squirm slightly in his hold, your boobs squished against his chest. You tucked your face into the crook of his neck, stifling your moans but also using the proximity to your advantage, knowing your whines tend to rile him up. </p>
<p>The tip of his member was warm and wet, and you shivered, curling your fingers around his biceps when you felt him angling it in front of your opening. Both of you sucked in a breath as your bodies fused as one, with you tightening your walls around him almost immediately, clenching your muscles desperately as you straightened your body to face him, knowing it was only a matter of time before you gave in to the pleasure and let him do to you as he pleased. </p>
<p>It was a futile attempt, but an attempt was made nonetheless.</p>
<p>Holding you by your waist, he moved you up and down, groaning at how he was sliding in and out of you with ease, your slick hole effectively lubricating him. His mouth was agape, gaze low as he watched the junction where both of you were connected, the blur of you taking him inside of you heightening his senses, coupled with your shaky whines, and some of your arousal already trailing down the side of your thighs. It was hot and he was lost in the heat of the moment, in the best way possible. </p>
<p>The searing feeling of him stretching you open was enough of a stimulation, but the way he was in complete control of the pace caught you off guard. You tried to focus, gripping the side of his shoulders tighter as you looked at him through your half-lidded eyes. Your mind went blank as you swallowed thickly, feeling your throat becoming dry, but still maintaining eye contact with him. You were rapidly losing yourself but you were going to drag this out for as long as you could for your ego was bruising at how satisfied he looked. </p>
<p>“Gone already?” he joked. </p>
<p>“<em>No, Professor.” </em>you whined, gasping as he slammed you down onto him as you tried to answer. Whatever smart remark you came up with vanished into thin air. You bit your tongue, forcing yourself to keep quiet, not giving away the unhinged state of mind you were in. </p>
<p>He gave you a lopsided smile, entertained by how hard you were trying to appear still in control when your entire body language gave you away already. He knew he already won but he was going to let you have your fun, he liked watching you anyway. </p>
<p>“You wanna try asking me nicely?” he spoke, voice clear, cutting through the wet, dirty sounds of you bouncing on top of him. </p>
<p>His question went over your head. Your ability to think was basically non-existent at this point, body pulsing at the delicious stretch between your legs, the power to properly converse long gone. </p>
<p>You were sure you said something legible, but all he heard was delirious slurring of words. And when he slowly let go of one hand around your waist, moving to stroke your clit, you collapsed onto his body, forehead flat against his shoulder, breathing heavily against him.</p>
<p>Pressing two fingers flat against the nub, he rubbed them, fast and hard, only slowing down when your nails dug into his wrist as your body quivered uncontrollably on top of him, with you seeing only whites behind your closed eyes. There was a moment of silence as you recovered from your high, panting, chin digging into his shoulder, squeezing his wrist in your hand, softly whining when you felt his fingers brushing against your abused clit. </p>
<p>When your consciousness kicked back in, that was when you felt it, his soft length inside of you and the familiar warm, thick liquid he released. You looked up to him, the ambiguity of who lost themselves first giving you another fighting chance. </p>
<p>He curled a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, cutting you off, laughing, “Don’t bother.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Risks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lunch break meant the lecturer’s rooms were off limits, with exceptions for booked appointments, which you had. A different kind of appointment, but it granted you access to his room, with the guaranteed privacy from other curious students.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t like what you said about me in class.” There was no filter to what you said to him, not surprising since there really was no filter between the both of you.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When you called out the boys, I don’t like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyebrows furrowed, “They were making inappropriate jokes about you in class.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I know. And I can deal with it on my own. I don’t need you to defend me. Don’t take it personally but what we have doesn’t go beyond sex.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun took a deep breath, grimacing inwardly at your words. He didn’t know why it hurt but somehow it did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First of all, I called them out because it’s my responsibility to ensure a safe learning space. It meant <em>nothing</em> more than that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Or does it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your strong gaze on his shaking pupils was a stark contrast. His words sounded more of an effort to convince himself rather than you, but you knew you made your point clear and by the time he stood up and took your face in his hand, thumb tracing your jaw, you were no longer interested in dragging the argument longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun’s tongue was deep inside your mouth, his fingers skillfully unbuttoning your blouse, before his hands were attached to your boobs, squeezing to coax gasps out of you, ensuring him uninterrupted access to explore your mouth. Arms slung around his neck, senses flooded with him, all you could hear was the sudden increasing thumping of your own heart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thumps got louder, closer in distance, and you opened your eyes, realizing the thumping no longer matched your heartbeat but rather resembled the sound of footsteps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hurriedly pushed Younghyun’s chest, separating both of you, his forehead frowning with confusion, looking at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think someone’s coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It happened in a split second. The door lever moved, Younghyun pushing you down, kicking your blouse that was right next to his feet, you scrambling onto your knees to hide underneath his table. The door slung open, revealing a distressed Sungjin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, can’t you knock ?” Younghyun exclaimed, heart pounding at the prospect of getting caught.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, were you doing something inappropriate?” Sungjin sniggered, eyes scanning the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun swallowed, throat feeling dry. From where Sungjin was staring, there was no way he could see you, his table fully blocking you, but if he were to walk closer, say towards and around the table, then that would be the end of your little secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sungjin fixed his gaze on the younger male’s face, “Oh, I see.. Man you never change do you, your hair’s a mess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You held your breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair, fixing whatever he could. <em>Does he know?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>Anyway if you wanna sleep, at least do it during the break. Your bedhair’s disgusting. And I think you got something on your lips too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting down onto his chair, legs spread comfortably. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you speedrun me with the latest protocols for the marking system? Like God, I love giving lectures but these paperworks are gonna be the death of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Younghyun pushed his chair forward, bringing his body closer to the desk as he opened some files on his computer. You heard him starting to brief Sungjin, his demeanour changing in a split second, his serious, intelligent aura, the very thing that got you on your knees for him, quite literally. You had minimal idea of what they were talking about but you found yourself shifting uncomfortably hearing him speak, worlds laced with confidence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was something about smart men that was just <em>so</em> attractive, just like Professor Kang in his element.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His thighs were so close to your face, thick, filling up his slacks, and you decided <em>fuck it</em>, this was worth the risk. You placed your hands on his knees, before moving them forward, feeling his thighs in your hand. Younghyun tensed, his thighs flexing beneath your hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His left hand gripped his armrest, faking a cough, before clearing his throat and continuing his explanation. Your left hand rested atop his right thigh, massaging him occasionally, while your other hand travelled much more upwards, towards a dangerous territory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your ran your fingers, minimal pressure applied, right across his bulge, feeling his thigh tensing again in your other hand. Up and down, your palm moved, pressure increased slightly, but not enough to make an audible sound. You felt him getting harder against your hand as you continued palming him, feeling proud of your effect on him, also curious to see how he was going to compose himself. Moving slightly closer towards him, you placed your cheek on his thigh, looking up to him, your hand still rubbing over his hardening bulge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flitted his gaze towards you for a second, and then faked a yawn, as Sungjin thanked him, about to leave. “Do me a favor and lock the door as you leave?” He asked, voice hoarse, rotating his neck left and right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure. Goodnight~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lock clicked and he pushed his chair backwards just slightly, you tumbling forward, your hands gripping onto his legs. Younghyun leaned back into his seat, looking down at you, bent on the floor between his legs. He hunched forward, thumb drawing circles on your cheek. You looked up at him, giggling as you shifted closer between his legs, fingers unbuckling his belt, “That was close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your soft giggles got his heart skipping a beat, enhanced by the way you were looking up at him, ironically, almost innocently. Though he didn’t have to dwell on the thought longer, brushing it off as his aroused state getting to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled at him proudly, hearing him sigh when his erection was freed from the tight space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lazily stroked him, maintaining eye contact, “What do you want me to do, <em>Professor</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled, running his thumb across your bottom lip, “You have such beautiful lips, I wonder how they would look like wrapped around me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Straightening up, you shifted closer to his center. You tilted your head, bringing your lips closer to his member, one hand wrapped around the base, another on his thigh to hold your position. You stuck your tongue out, licking from the base to the tip. Reaching the head, you circled your tongue around it, before pressing a short kiss and giving it kitten licks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at you, impressed, groans suppressed as his knuckles started turning white from how hard he was gripping his armrest. You took the tip into your mouth, flicking your eyes upwards to look at him, before you moved your head down, inch by inch, taking more of him, speed so slow you can feel the throb of his vein on your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t know if it was the feeling of the warmth, the wetness the tightness encasing his member, or if it was the mere sight of you looking up to him obediently while taking all of him, but everything felt so, so good Younghyun was on the verge of falling apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grunted, and you bobbed your head gradually faster, your hands on his thighs for support. The way he was subconsciously bucking his hips up everytime you lowered your head caused the tip of his dick to caress your throat sinfully. He threw his head back when you moaned around him, tonguing his cheek, pupils dilating from pleasure. He felt like he was on drugs, though that analogy wasn’t that far off given how addicted he was to you at tjat point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inhaling, he grabbed you by the hair, pulling you off of him, making you stand up, pulling you towards him, kissing you fully on the mouth. “<em>God</em>, you’re fucking amazing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spun you around, holding you by the hips, tugging you to sit on his lap. A moan gasped out from your mouth, feeling him poking your clothed entrance, making you instinctively grind on him. He hissed into your ear, hand grasping your hair, “No more teasing, we don’t have much time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted your hips, hovering over him with your ass pushed towards him, and he couldn’t help but to run his hands over the round flesh. Skirt bunched up, you started tugging your panties down. The piece of clothing was barely off, around your mid-thighs, locking your legs together, and Younghyun was already tugging your hips downwards, burying himself in you. He could barely control himself when he saw your exposed, slick hole and all he wanted to do was feel them around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The muscles on your neck strained as you threw your head back, panting against his neck, clenching and unclenching to reduce the overwhelming feeling in your lower region. You pressed your back deeper into his strong torso, as you worked together to find a rhythm, his chair creaking slightly every time you bounced on top of him, the poor piece of furniture barely sustaining the sheer force of the both of you fucking each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed your forehead, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear as he unclasped your bra, throwing it to the floor, before holding your jaw and tilting your face to look at him. He found himself no longer just looking forward to the pleasure you shared, but also how pretty you looked every time he was inside you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Grabbing your breasts in his hands, massaging them, making you squirm in his grasp, he groaned, feeling the contour of your body beneath his fingertips. Swallowing, you placed your hands on the armrest, supporting yourself as you started lifting your hips up again, and sinking back down, soft whines leaving your mouth, relishing in the way his thick member was splitting you open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left an open-mouthed kiss on your shoulder, "Fuck, you're <em>tight</em>," before leaning back, taking pleasure in the way your walls hugged him. His eyes were trained on your back, the way your hair swayed with every bounce, your skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, the blurry sight of his dick slipping in and out of you, he wanted to keep the moment imprinted inside his head forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The air inside the room was intoxicating, filled with the scent of sex, soft moans and grunts. Your pace started faltering, focus decreasing and exhaustion creeping up onto you. One hand on your clit, you whined, “Need you to take over. I can’t feel my legs.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He yanked your hand away, “You don’t have to do that, I will do it for you.” He stood up, hand flat on your spine, pressing to bend you over his desk. Your cheek met the cold surface, eyes fluttering close as he grabbed your thigh, pushing your underwear all the way down before hiking your right knee up on the desk, your position making you on full display for him. One hand on your hip, another next to your face, Younghyun pistoned his hips, filling you to the hilt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They said practice makes perfect, and you thought as time passed you’d be able to keep your noises down. But every time Younghyun fucked you, it was like the first time all over again, especially with how it seemed like he always got more and more into it, with the way he slammed harder and deeper into you, and his hands squeezing your flesh violently, always leaving marks afterwards, the intensity threatening you to scream every time, so you found yourself bringing your fist to your own mouth, suppressing your moans from giving the both of you away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lost track of the time but you were certain you came in an embarrassingly short time. The thought of him being in charge and taking control sending you over the edge quicker than you thought it would. He stretched you open so deliciously, pounding your sensitive spot;  it was easy to reel into nothingness when you didn’t have to work for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blacked out for a moment, brought back to reality by the sound of him praising you, feeling hot streams shooting inside you, your walls convulsing uncontrollably at the sensation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he pulled you back up and gave you a kiss, you were slightly taken aback. His lips pushed against yours slower, lingering and nibbling delicately, soothing. Maybe it was the exhaustion, but it was void of lust, and your head spun at how soft the kiss was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rarely ever kissed you like this after sex, minus the <em>one</em> time he kissed you gently, only for the kiss to turn fiery in under a minute and then you were going at it again and again, until both of you were sated. You didn’t have the energy to overthink or argue so you just nodded, as he apologized if what he said in class made you feel uncomfortable, offering to drive you back home, his hands rubbing gentle circles on your back. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all, you explicitly told him you were doing this for the extra credit, and what better way was there to brush a man’s ego, if not submissiveness and desperation? It came to the point where even the mere thought of you ignited his dominant side. It was the narcissist in him thinking, as he pondered upon his success over the years. Looks and brain, he was blessed with them both. And that landed him a gift he didn’t expect, yet was more than willing to accept. He felt powerful, his lines of achievements the very thing making you bend at his will. Quite <em>literally</em>, he thought, the thought of you bent over his desk sending a rush of blood southwards.</p><p>Younghyun found the situation quite humorous. Maybe he really didn’t think this whole thing through. He had always been a do first, think later kind of person, it was easier for him to finish what he started if he didn’t put too much doubts before initiating anything.</p><p>But maybe this was a bit different.</p><p>Although now that he looked back at it, even if he took time to think about your proposal he probably would have still accepted it. Again and again. It was too good of an offer for him to give up on. And goddamn did you make him feel like he was on top of the world. It was when he actually looked into your grades that a small glimpse of doubt started sneakint into his mind. He felt a certain disbelief, as he clicked the refreshed button, head tilting in confusion, <em>That’s weird.</em></p><p>You were top of the class, even without your <em>extra credits</em>.</p><p>It was this discovery that initially confused him, before turning him on . So were you really just giving yourself up to him,<em> for him</em>?</p><p>It blew his mind, you’re <em>ridiculously</em> hot in his eyes, your skills in pleasuring him unmatched, you were the whole package and there was no doubt in his mind that you really could’ve gotten anyone you wanted. He’d seen how the other boys looked at you, it wasn’t hard for him to gauge what they were thinking. He was more than convinced that you really could’ve chosen anyone you want, for sex or even something more - although the thought made him feel uncomfortable somehow. But just yesterday evening you were pinned beneath <b>him</b>, as he rammed into you, the way you looked at him, eyes glassy, lips tugged between your teeth, so helpless, so needy, begging and clinging onto him, every thrust of his hips stroking his ego even further.</p><p>He truly had the world in his hands.</p><p>—-</p><p>Friday evening, <em>a certain deja vu moment</em>, he thought as he heard you knocking and entering his room, files in hand. You took your seat across him, albeit too naturally, as Younghyun unbuttoned his sleeves, leaning back into his chair, his eyes scanning you. Your mouth opened and closed, looking at him, before finally muttering out, “Wait, I’m not here for <em>that.”</em></p><p>He looked at you, puzzled.</p><p>“I have enquiries regarding the latest group assignment?” </p><p>That was your attempt to sound as careful as possible, as not to embarrass yourself but mostly him. He appeared flustered, but you pretended to not notice as he blurted out, “Ah, sure, okay.” </p><p>You laid out your journals and started going through them with him, his eyes never really leaving you, though he was still able to answer every single one of your questions. The way your eyebrows furrowed as you read through a particularly confusing statement, reminded him of how you looked like every time you neared your high. The way you unconsciously chewed on your bottom lip as you jot down his notes resembled the way you would hold in your moans whenever you were together in riskier places and time. </p><p>His thoughts travelled, until he heard you putting your pen caps back on, gathering your items as you thanked him. This time, it was Younghyun who was like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth to say something. When you stood up, he spoke, a bit too hurriedly for his own pride, “You have time?” He paused, then continued, “We can do… something?“</p><p>You knew that voice. He was aroused. And he was not even trying to hide it. You looked at your watch, chewing on your bottom lip again, “I actually have plans for dinner tonight.” </p><p>Your words rang in his ears uncomfortably, “Oh, a <em>date</em>?”</p><p>Shrugging, “I guess.” you stood up, only to place your stuffs back on his table and gathering your hair into a ponytail, smiling down at him, your eyes trailing his hard-on, “I guess a quickie doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>Younghyun’s mind was quickly becoming hazy. As much as he would like to disagree, your nonchalantness was maybe getting to him. But his tightening pants were enough of a distraction for him to not dwell on other thoughts for too long. So he leaned back comfortably, watching your deft fingers pulling him out of his pants, stroking and pressing light kisses before taking all of him into your mouth. </p><p>He groaned, his hand reaching out to grab your hair, nails scratching your scalp as you bobbed your head slowly, feeling his erection getting harder and harder against your tongue. You hummed around him, the vibration making him groan, gripping your hair, his pre-cum mixing with your saliva, dripping from the side of your mouth. Your tongue swirled around his length, pressing flat against the vein, as you brought your head down, taking him deeper, stopping to hollow out your cheek.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>When he came, it was to the thought of you submitting yourself to him, regardless of the reason. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner date was uneventful, to say the least. At least up until the point where you received a text from Younghyun.</p><p>
  <em>Text me when you’re done?</em>
</p><p>You would not have realised you were smiling as you typed in your reply, feigning denseness, asking him ‘<em>What’s the matter?’ </em>but right before you hit send, your date spoke, curious about what made your smile. You stared at them for a good few seconds, questioning yourself too, what <em>did</em> make you smile?</p><p>Erasing the whole thing, you typed in a new message.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, you can just pick me up now. I’ll attach the location.</em>
</p><p>His reply came fast, as expected.</p><p>
  <em>20 mins. </em>
</p><p>Stepping out of the restaurant, inhaling the night air, you entered his SUV. It didn’t hit you then, but it was your first time seeing him in comfy clothes, a total contrast to your dinner dress. Maybe it was because you were a bit tipsy from the wine, but the ride was silent, yet comfortable, with you resting your head by the window, looking at the blurry lights passing by, an R&amp;B song playing in the car, him occasionally drumming his fingers on the steering wheels, stealing glances, smiling, beaming with pride at how good you looked, especially sitting next to him.</p><p>His free hand trailed confidently towards your thigh, fingers running through the exposed skin, inching higher and higher, sensing no objection from you. You smirked when you felt him feeling underneath the skirt, fingers tracing your clothed core. Placing your hand softly around his wrist, you halted his movement, pulling his hand out of your skirt and linking your fingers together instead.</p><p>You were both stepping into a new, unknown territory, but none of you bothered to evaluate the implications.</p><p>The cogwheels in your brain only started functioning again, your body on autopilot when the both of you are in the safety of his apartment, hands on each other’s body, your scents mixing, engulfing the both of you.</p><p>Your fingers were in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist as he worked on your neck, kissing and sucking more violently, for every time he inhaled, your scent was intoxicating, making him want more. Groaning, he carried you to his bed, dropping you onto the plush material, hovering over you, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.</p><p>Hair splayed across his pillows.</p><p>Pupils slightly blown out.</p><p>Lips swollen, lipstick smeared to the side of your lips.</p><p>He ran his thumb across your bottom lip, your lipstick staining his calloused skin. You ran your tongue over the tip his thumb, eliciting a hum out of him, before he pushed the finger inside your mouth, you sucking on it on reflex, his words of praises following suit.</p><p>He ran his index over the newly formed bruises on your neck, “You look prettier when you’re littered with my kisses like this.”</p><p>Dipping down, he latched his lips onto you again, from your exposed collarbone, moving towards the skin of your chest, his hands tugging your dress down, your eyes shut as you arched your body involuntarily. His face was in the junction of your neck, buried as he pressed his lips to your skin, when he suddenly stopped, inhaling, “I found out about your grades by the way.”</p><p>Your eyes flew open, head still dizzy, trying to comprehend his words.</p><p>He hummed, dragging his lips across your skin, “Extra <em>credits</em>?” He laughed, breath tickling you, “I still can’t figure out why you actually did it. I mean <em>what the hell</em>, I don’t even know why we’re doing thisnow.”</p><p>You took his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you. If his room wasn’t so dark, he would probably make out the worry lines on your forehead, confusion etched on your face. You didn’t know what to say when the truth was you also avoided this confrontation with yourself. It was easier to push the thoughts to the back of your head and indulge yourself in the pleasure at hand, like you had been doing all this time.</p><p>So you did what you always did, tugging him closer, pressing your lips together, tongue brushing across his lower lip, signaling him to just use his mouth for everything but talking.</p><p>Younghyun may be dominant, but somehow he found it easy to comply to you like this, especially when his body reacted to you faster than his conscious mind did. Limbs fluidly moving, tangled with each other, undressing, desperate to touch. As he tugged your dress all the way down, placing himself between your legs, his tongue quickly finding your slit, he realised if he couldn’t get the answer out of your mouth, your moans would suffice.</p><p>Two fingers were inside you, crooked and scissoring, stretching you as he sucked on your bundle of nerves, impatiently and effectively pushing you over the edge without much effort on his side. You panted as he left butterfly kisses, from your thighs, to your stomach, ribs, sucking lightly on the skin of your breast before hovering right over your face once again.</p><p>Rolling to your side, he sat up, tugging you to straddle him as he leaned back against the headboard. You placed yourself in his lap, fitting perfectly like your bodies were molded for each other. His erection pressed against your lower belly as you pushed your forehead against his, rolling your hips, your juice dripping down onto his thighs. </p><p>Lips inches away from his you muttered, “This feels good right?”</p><p>He hummed, agreeing.</p><p>“Then let’s not question things.”</p><p>Between bated breaths you continued, “You know, sometimes there are things I don’t want to find the answer to. And we shouldn’t bother trying.”</p><p>Holding you by the waist, fingers tracing your skin, he sighed in disagreement and disappointment. </p><p>You lifted your hips up, guiding his member in front of your slick hole. Lowering yourself slowly, you watched him through glassy eyes, his tongue poking his inner cheek, both of you fighting your own desire to get lost in pleasure, opting to maintain eye contact with each other.</p><p>It was a war of nerves. Between him pushing you to talk, and you coaxing him to not question you. A war that somehow manifested into seeing who will break and give in to the pleasure first.</p><p>Palms on his broad chest, you lifted and dropped your hips, pace excruciatingly slow for the both of you, prolonging the session, filling both your minds with only pleasure. Your nails scratched his chest, as your wetness betrayed you, making him slip into you easier, subsequently making it harder for you to maintain a slow pace.</p><p>Giving in, you gradually increased your pace. Bouncing steadily on top of him, occasionally leaning forward to kiss him. Both of you moaned in unison every time you clenched around him, yours an octave higher, almost harmonic. Your breasts bobbed with you, creating a straining feeling in your chest, his hands running through them now and then, thick fingers toying with the pert nipples. </p><p>Your pace started faltering as you struggled, the muscles of your thighs cramping from the exertion, exhaustion taking over your system. Younghyun kissed your cheek, smiling, running his thumb over your chin, “I’ll take over.”</p><p>He bent forward, hand supporting the small of your back as he pushed you to lay flat against your back, ramming into you faster. Your nails dug crescents into his back, face pressed against his neck,  moaning senselessly. You pressed your lips to his body, moans muffled and hot against his skin, as he pushed into you impossibly deeper. He angled his hips upwards and thrusted sharply, causing your lips to disconnect from his skin, your head falling to the bed. Opening your eyes you saw him looking at you, his gaze dark, making your heartbeat erratic. </p><p>He held you by your waist, stilling for a moment, forcing you to look at him, and you whined in desperation, clenching and unclenching your walls around his member, pleading him to move. He chuckled, “God, I love it when you do that,” before snapping his hips into you again, grunts heavy as he felt you becoming tighter and tighter around him. </p><p>You both came at the same time, your second orgasm of the night temporarily blinding you, weakly holding onto him as he breathed heavily above you, eyes on your blissed out expression, your words getting to him in his hazy state of mind. </p><p>He kissed your forehead, waiting for your breaths to become somewhat even, and then he was hovering on top of you again, arms next to your head.</p><p>“One more?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, giggling as you slung your arms around his neck, “I think I can do one more.” </p><p>Repercussions could always be dealt with later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Liability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His bed felt pleasantly warmer that morning. Opening his eyes, the first sight he saw that morning was you, still in a deep slumber, the morning rays of the sun blessing you, making you glow. He swore he could hear his heart skipping a beat as he carded his fingers through your hair and you shuffled closer towards him, snuggling against his body. Your lips were slightly parted, swollen from all the tugging from the intense session last night.</p><p>Younghyun reached his hand out, tucking your hair behind your ear and you stirred, neck craning, and he pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling conscious if he were to wake you up. He could see the fresh purplish bruises on your neck, and he physically felt his heartbeat going off rhythm again.</p><p>In your sleep you looked so innocent in his eyes, yet the angry marks on your skin were anything but pure, and knowing he was the one who left those marks filled him with a sense of pride. Somehow.</p><p>You stirred again, waking up in a bed that was more comfortable than what you were used to yet feeling anything but comfortable, thoughts of the impending conflict and confrontation flooding through your system. </p><p>“I look like shit, don’t I?” </p><p>He chuckled, voice gruff from sleep, “I’ll run you a hot bath.”</p><p>He left the bed, grabbing extra shirts and shorts as he entered the bathroom, the sound of water running following suit, your body begging you to follow him, the heady scent from last night completely sticking to your skin. </p><p>Standing in front of the mirror, you looked at your own reflection, the hickeys on full bloom, decorating your neck, making you grimace, unsure of how you were supposed to hide them. He was usually more careful, leaving them in more discreet places, but something shifted in him last night, and it was a discussion you didn’t plan on having.</p><p>He walked to you, placing a pack of cleansing wipes on the counter in front of you, before standing behind you, wrapping his arms loosely around you. He stared at your reflection, watching you wipe away your smudged lipstick, <em>I did that,</em> pressing a chaste kiss before burying his face in your neck. </p><p>“Let’s just shower together.” you spoke, testing the waters.</p><p>He hummed, lips pressed onto your skin, “Okay.”</p><p>Hand in his, you stepped into the shower cubicle, closing the glass doors behind you, standing facing him. The moment the hot water hit your back, you let out a suppressed moan, flinching slightly when the droplets hit your bruises and a particularly tense spot. You felt his hand running through your body, guiding the water to flow to every inch of your skin, meanwhile pulling you closer and closer towards him, until you were both embracing each other, trapped under the running shower.</p><p>He was so close that you could feel his heartbeat drumming against his chest, this position familiar to you. Though usually it was accompanied by his hard member pressing against your lower stomach, but not today.</p><p>Today it was just his obnoxiously loud heartbeat, yours catching up as you carefully brought your hands up to cradle his face, your thumbs tracing his chapped lips.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you broke the silence, “This is about to get a hell of a lot more complicated isn’t it?”</p><p>He sighed, nibbling your thumb with his lips, “Unfortunately.”</p><p>You traced his jaw, avoiding eye contact, unsure of where to start, what to say, if there was even anything you wanted to say. It was then when he reached his hand out to the faucet, turning it slightly, the water now a slow drizzle, calming down the both of you.</p><p>Eyes back on you, he spoke, “We can just be honest about our feelings can’t we?”</p><p>It was your turn to sigh, “That’s the thing. I don’t even know how <em>I</em>feel.”</p><p>He gave you a soft, sad smile, “I think I made mine clear.” Standing straight in front of you, he pressed his forehead on yours, “This thing we have going on between us, it’s fun, it makes me feel good, you <em>know </em>you feel <em>really</em> good, but the lingering feelings? Not so much.”</p><p>You chewed on your bottom lip, unsure of the position he put you in, “If it makes you feel uncomfortable, we can stop.”</p><p>He tightened his hold on you, “That’s the thing, I don’t want to stop. I want whatever we have. And more. But I can see you don’t feel the same way.”</p><p>Your head felt dizzy. From literally being held in place and forced to confront and maybe from the lack of energy too. It was eerie how he could read you better than you could read yourself. You wanted to tell him that it was nothing personal, that he had made your heart skip a beat more than once too. Having feelings was just a form of weakness, one that you would rather not associate yourself with.</p><p>You leaned your head on his chest, whining, “I never said that.” Your hands travelled downwards, holding his waist, hips, before naturally dropping down towards his length, waking him up with your touches. </p><p>He groaned between gritted teeth, cursing under his breath as he felt himself getting aroused.</p><p>You stroked him slowly, cheek still pressed on his chest, thoughts wandering away, “I don’t think I know what<em> I want</em> either.” You mentally berated yourself, this was an even bigger moment of weakness. But damn did it feel good to say it out loud, admitting mostly to yourself, but to another person also, that you had no idea what you were doing.</p><p>Younghyun hummed again, resting his chin on your head comfortably, arms wrapping around you, water droplets running from his biceps down towards your skin, connecting into small streams. He was used to you being all confident and strong in front of him, words laced with wits smart enough to level him, but right now you appeared so small, so vulnerable in his hold, confused, overwhelmed and engulfed by your own feelings and all he wanted to do was to hold you, scared that you were going to fall apart even in his arms. He just wanted to make you feel whole again.</p><p>“Let me take care of you.” He whispered. </p><p>You chuckled, tightening your hold on him as you continued pumping him slowly, “Like in a ‘We’re both horny now’ type of way?”</p><p>He pulled back, taking your face in his hands, searching your eyes. He needed you to know he was sincere. “You know what I mean.” He kissed you softly, pulling away to look into your eyes again, pupils slightly shaking, “Although, if you’re also turned on now, that makes things more convenient.”</p><p>You laughed against his lips, feeling a little more relaxed than you were before. Prying your hand away from his erection, he turned the water off, before kneeling down, his face right in front of your center. He looked up towards you, pushing your legs apart before planting his hands firm against your hips, licking a stripe up your folds, causing your knees to buckle against him. He nuzzled his face into your warmth, moaning into your inner thigh as he spoke, “I want to take care of you, right here, right now, and for as long as you let me.”</p><p>The situation was unfair for you, you thought to yourself. <em>I’m not in my right state of mind</em>, not when his tongue was poking through your slit, his hums and grunts against your bud clouding your thought processes. He inserted his tongue inside you then, his fingers toying with your sensitive bud, your fingers tangled in his hair, the wet strands slipping through your fingers. </p><p>You felt his hot breath on your thigh, open mouthed kisses trailing after, tongue licking the water droplets, teeth scraping the sensitive skin, sucking when he heard you wincing. His middle finger teased your entrance, drawing invisible circles with the tip, and then pushing in, speed so slow and careful, you could feel every curvature of his finger, his knuckle reaching your opening. He pulled his finger out halfway, before pushing it all the way back in again, his other hand hand gripping your thigh to keep you in place.</p><p>Though you were slick with arousal, the water droplets covering his finger made it feel like he was fingering you with almost no lubricant, the friction making his finger stutter inside your walls. Bending his wrist, the tip of his finger brushed against that one spot inside you, making you squirm, hunching forward, your palm flat against the wall to stabilise yourself. </p><p>Right when you were close, eyes shut, lips ajar, he pulled out and away from you, standing up to kiss you aggressively, hands on your jaw, on your neck, pulling you closer, you kissing him back in frustration, in confusion, nails dragging down his back. </p><p>Lips ghosting above yours, he panted, “That’s how I feel. So close but not enough. I <em>want </em>more.”</p><p>You tugged your bottom lips between your teeth again, high from almost reaching your orgasm, his metaphor sending an uneasy feeling to the pit of your stomach, rendering you speechless. He leaned forward, unlatching the glass door behind you, hands on your waist, guiding you outside. You kissed him again, both of you clumsily walking out, small puddles of water trailing your steps, and you found yourself pressed against his mattress again, him hovering above you.</p><p>He nudged your legs open with one knee, pushing his fingers between your folds, and you whined again, droplets of water falling from his hair, right onto your skin. </p><p>“Say my name.” he requested.</p><p>Cautiously, you whispered, “<em>Profess</em>-”</p><p>He smashed his lips against yours, grunting disapprovingly, breaking the kiss to look at you again, “Say my name.”</p><p>You inhaled, feeling his fingers pumping in and out of you, breath stuck in your throat, “<em>Younghyun</em>..”</p><p>Nuzzling his face in your neck, you felt him smile, licking your skin, “I like that.” He pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling out, hovering over your face again, taking in the view in front of him, you were in a dazed, but almost euphoric state, eyes desperate, begging.</p><p>Lining himself in front of your entrance, tip teasing your folds, he pushed into you, slowly, carefully, eyes never leaving yours. “We can take it slow.” His hips moved against yours as his fingers searched for yours, intertwining, pinning you against the mattress, holding you in place as his member worked your inner walls, pace unhurried, taking his time to coax you, pleading, showing you what he meant. </p><p>Hips thrusting gently with every spoken word, lips on your forehead, “No rush.” </p><p>Trailing to your temple, another thrust, “Nothing complicated.” </p><p>Down to your cheek, this time pushing deeper into you, “Just want you to feel safe in my arms.” </p><p>And finally ghosting above your lips, “As long as you take that one leap of faith and let me in.”</p><p>You moaned against his lips, clutching his hands tighter, so full of him, nodding carefully, nose brushing against his cupid’s bow, feeling like you were drunk on him yet the most sober you had been since you met him. </p><p>Pulling away, he sat up, carefully lifting your left leg, throwing it around his waist.</p><p>“Now let me take care of you. In a <em>‘you’re horny</em>’ type of way.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and let out a giggle, but it was cut short by him pounding you into the mattress, your back arching, straining your muscles, unable to control the moans you let out, his hands gripping your thighs pulling you closer towards him every time he snapped his hips into you.</p><p>For a second Younghyun considered flipping you onto your back, hungry for the way your ass would look as you arched your back, his dick slipping in and out between the round mounds, usually pushing him over the edge quickly. But in that moment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of your face, your features contorted, chasing that ecstatic feeling. </p><p>His breathing stuttered, beads of sweat on his golden skin, so close to letting go, but not wanting to until you came first. </p><p>A few more thrusts, and your back fell flat to the bed, hips lifted, rolling against him, eyes shut, toes curling as your heel pressed against the mattress, waves of orgasm hitting you all at once. Younghyun leaned forward, grunting hoarsely, kissing you through your euphoria, tongue and lips and everything in between. </p><p>Everything inside you felt warm, and you felt full, whole, his lips kissing every inch of your skin, fingers rubbing soothing pattern, lulling you to a state of exhaustion, so fucked out all you wanted was to cease being conscious. </p><p>He dropped to your side, pulling you into his embrace. You mumbled against his chest, “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I wanna do it with you.” </p><p>He chuckled, taking you into his embrace. <em>Cute.</em> Chest vibrating against your lips, his voice a mere breath away, “Rest first. We’ll talk it out once we’re not high from sex.”</p><p>You nodded, eyes fluttering close, drifting away to sleep, feeling safe and secured and for the first time, feeling a sense of belonging in his hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you read this far, thank you! epilogue will be posted later :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two seconds pause between the rhythmic knock let him know that it was you. And judging by the time of the day, it was safe for you to assume he was alone, working past the office hour as usual as the end of the semester approached. </p><p>His face lit up seeing you walking in, closing the door securely before walking up towards him, “What you up to?” </p><p>A tired smile graced his face, glasses pushed up as he turned to face his screen, “Work. Same old, same old.” </p><p>Standing behind him, you gave his shoulders a soft squeeze before taking a few steps to his right and pushing yourself up on his desk, swinging your legs as you looked around his room. Swiveling his chair to face you, he took your hand in his, looking at you with pleading eyes. “Kiss me?” </p><p>Giggling, you leaned down and gave him a quick peck. He grunted in response, words laced with complaint, “A proper one. Not like that.” </p><p>Raising a brow, you leaned closer to his face again, eyes studying his features. Your fingers roamed over his shoulders, before moving upwards, ghosting his neck and cradling his face in your palms. </p><p>His fingers found purchase in the ruffle of your blouse, tugging you to close the distance between your lips, as he moved his hungrily over yours, nibbling on your bottom lip. </p><p>You chuckled again as you broke the kiss, putting your hand flat on his sturdy chest, “Okay, that’s enough, go finish your work.” </p><p>When he pulled himself away from you, there was a short moment where you thought, to your own surprise as well, that he was going to resume working. But when he tilted his head to the side slightly, contemplating, you can almost pinpoint the exact moment he decided <em>fuck it</em>, and pushed his chair closer to you, pushing your legs apart and positioning himself between your legs.</p><p>Pushing your skirt upwards, letting his fingers stroke the skin of your thighs in the process, he relished in the way your breath hitched slightly. He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, his nose tickling the sensitive skin as he snuggled and rested his head, his cheek pressed into your right thigh.</p><p>Instinctively, you let your fingers card through his hair, scratching his scalp gently and feeling him pushing his head deeper into your hand, “No more work?”</p><p>He sighed, looking up at you while his finger traced circles into your unoccupied leg, “Too distracted now. I can see up your skirt.”</p><p>You would hate to admit it, but you felt a fresh wave of arousal pooling between your legs at his words.</p><p>He chuckled, words slightly muffled from his cheek being squished by your thigh, “And I can see your arousal soaking through your poor panties.”</p><p>Pushing his head off of you, you placed your heel on his thigh to push your butt slightly off the table, earning a hiss from him. Your eyes never left his, gaze confident as you dragged the soiled piece of underwear down your legs, before kicking it off onto the floor.</p><p>The moment your pussy was bare, he was pushing himself between your legs again, only for you to grab him by his hair, tugging slightly to make him face you, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at you in surprise.</p><p>Using your other hand, you started gathering the wetness between your bottom lips and using it to lube your clit as you rubbed circles into it.</p><p>His breath was hot on your thigh, as he looked up at you pleadingly, “<em>Let me</em>,”</p><p>Ignoring him, you plunged two fingers inside your hole, letting out a whimper at the feeling of the sudden intrusion, face squirming as you pumped your fingers in and out slowly.</p><p>The tighter you felt you own walls clamping on your fingers, the tighter your grab on his hair became, pulling out more sighs from him, with him now pressing open mouthed kisses all over your inner thigh, grunting <em>Whys </em>as he watched you.</p><p>Pulling your fingers out, you wiped the juices coating them on his cheek, “Just showing you how much better I’ve gotten since our first time here, <em>Professor</em>.”</p><p>Hooking his arms under your thighs, he tugged you forward, his face now barely inches from your dripping hole, your fingers letting go of his hair as the tug caused you to place your hands flat on the table to stabilise yourself.</p><p>“You had your fun,” he nuzzled his nose closer towards you, “Now it’s my turn.”</p><p>The moment his tongue breached your folds, swirling between the wet lips as he collected your arousal, you clamped your hand over your mouth to contain your moans. No matter how much better you claimed you had gotten, nothing beat how good he made you feel.</p><p>Just one swipe of his tongue, and you were a trembling mess in his hands.</p><p>One arm let go of your thigh as he moved his lips to suck on your reddened bud, fingers moving to spread your folds, allowing the arousal to leak out and onto his desk.</p><p>Pushing yourself up with your elbows, you felt your head spin at the sight of him, pupils blown out as he stared at you, his tongue flicking over your clit repetitively. There was a dull ache throbbing in your walls, as your body craved for the pleasure it was used to, the prolonged foreplay making you desperate over the second.</p><p>As soon as he saw you open your mouth to speak, he pushed two fingers inside you, causing incoherent sentences to leave your mouth. He chuckled, sending vibrations straight to your bundle of nerves, “Use your words. Be a good student and ask me properly for what you want.”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, chest heaving, your voice came out in a squeak, “<em>God. </em><em>Younghyun</em>, <em>stop</em>,”</p><p>His reply was an unamused, “Hm? <em>Younghyun</em>?”</p><p>Pressing his fingers deeper into you, he wiggled them at a certain angle, rubbing onto that delicious spot inside you, “Address me properly.”</p><p>Sighing, you bit your lip before blurting out a broken, high pitched, “<em>Professor</em>,”</p><p>And in an instance, all forms of pleasure were ripped away from you, with him pulling his fingers out and his lips away from you.</p><p>You opened your eyes, staring at him, “W-why did you stop?”</p><p>“You told me to.” He chuckled.</p><p>“No I didn’t mean it that way.” You flushed, feeling hot and bothered by his teasing.</p><p>He shrugged, acting nonchalant.</p><p>Furrowing your brows, you sat up, pushing yourself off his desk, stumbling as you tried to stand up, leaning towards him as your fingers made quick work of unbuckling his belt, freeing his erection, drawing out a contented sigh from him in the process.</p><p>Moving to straddle him, you grit your teeth as you spoke, “I meant, stop using your fingers, and put your dick in me.”</p><p>Right when the head of his member met your core, you felt him grip your waist tightly, stopping you from moving. Pressing a kiss to your cheek, he chuckled again, “You’re so cute when you’re desperate.”</p><p>Before you could muster a reply, he stood up, kicking his chair backwards and pushing you towards his desk again, the edge digging into the small of your back.</p><p>But you could barely focus on the sting as you wrapped your leg around his waist, him chuckling gratefully as he snaked his arm around your middle, before finally pushing his erection into your cunt, both of you moaning at the same time as he bottomed out in one shove.</p><p>One hand on his desk, another around his neck, you threw your head back as you basked in the delicious stretch and the drag of his thick girth inside you. Younghyun swore he could count the number of pistoning his hips did on one hand, and your walls were already fluttering close around him.</p><p>Teeth grazing your pulse point with your neck bared for him, he chuckled, “Already?”</p><p>Incoherent garbles were all he got in response, causing him to pull his head off of your neck to look at your face, which was contorting in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut with tears brimming the corner of your eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re <em>actually</em> so fucking close.”</p><p>Kissing your swollen lips, he whispered into your skin, “So good, baby, you’re so fucking good, let go for me.”</p><p>The orgasm hit you hard, as it always did. The jolt of pleasure sending numbness straight down your legs, your body shivering in gratification, held in place by his strong hands as he drink in your blissed out expression.</p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Broken words were spoken as he reached his own high, tucking his chin into your shoulder as he released with heavy, rhythmic grunts. You rubbed your hands up and down his chest, soothing him down although you yourself could barely feel your legs.</p><p>“You okay?” you whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a second.” He laughed.</p><p>You stayed in comforting silence for a moment, running your hand up and down his chest and back as your ragged breathings slowed down, feeling his member softening inside you.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” you asked as he pulled out, gently lifting you onto his desk as he wiped the mess between your legs.</p><p>“Hm, yea sure?”</p><p>“Do you get turned on when you people call you Professor?”</p><p>His hand paused their movement as he contemplated his answer, standing up and caging you between his arms, face hovering over yours, “I don’t know…try calling me Younghyun?”</p><p>Biting your lip as you suppress a giggle, you half whispered, “Younghyun?”</p><p>He smiled stupidly seeing the way your lips curved as you said his name, leaning closer until your lips met, “Nah, its <em>just you</em>.”</p><p>-end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>